Borracho
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Kanon y sus amigos hacen una pequeña fiesta en honor al final del semestre. Kanon se emborracha muy fácilmente lo cual trae ciertas consecuencias para con Milo. One shot. AU, Lime. Milo x Kanon (aunque en la imagen Milo es rubio, en el fic tiene el cabello am, "normal").


**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Lime. (no es directamente lemon).

**Pareja Principal**: Kanon x Milo

**Pareja secundaria**: Milo x Camus, Kanon x Radamanthys

**Comentarios:** Ay muchas cuestiones de doble sentido y de ciertos "mitos", como el que el semen es un buen humectante de la piel y la deja suave xD, o de los panquecitos (muffings) espaciales, los cuales son panquecitos con marihuana, también hay algunas palabras en desorden, que es cuando Kanon habla y bueno… ya entenderán en el contexto. No recuerdo si hay otros, pero cualquier duda pueden preguntar. n_n espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y me encantaría que me dieran su comentario aunque sea chiquito ._.

**Dedicatoria:** ok, aquí vamos… etooo… se la dedico a George… por la simple razón que… me tiene enamorada x.x y necesitaba esto para sacarlo. (Claro que no espero que lea este fic, la dedicatoria es más para el recuerdo :P)

**-o-o-o- Borracho -o-o-o-**

Era fin de semestre y comenzaban las vacaciones de verano, aunque el calor del mismo se sentía desde hace semanas, y la ropa de los estudiantes lo hacían notar con mayor claridad.

Milo, quien era todo un Don Juan, no podía dejar de aprovechar el clima para hacer gala del trabajado cuerpo que con esfuerzo se había ganado. Así que llegaba a clases con camisetas que se dejaban marcar por su sexi abdomen, y unas pantaloneas o bermudas que demostraban el buen trasero que meneaba de un lugar a otro. Claro que por mucho calor que hiciera, no iba a cortarse el cabello, pero cuando se lo amarraba en una coleta se miraba irresistible ante los ojos de las jovencitas de la facultad.

Llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres, y muchos hombres, pero él, solo tenía ojos para su querido Camus. Sí, ese joven esbelto, blanco, serio y metido en el estudio a morir. Todos se preguntaban, ¿Por qué Camus?, claro que era muy apuesto, pero pareciera que a Camus no le importaba Milo, siempre era el moreno quien lo seguía y lo llevaba de un lado a otro, más parecía su mandadero que "el amor de su vida" como decía Milo. Aunque realmente Milo no hablaba mucho de Camus cuando no estaba presente.

Y por esta u otras razones, Camus no era del agrado de algunas personas, tal era el caso de Kanon, quien le desesperaba su quietud y silencio cuando tenían que realizar trabajos en grupo, sin mencionar los incómodos momentos que le hacía pasar cuando volteaba y se encontraba con la típica escena de dos personas compartiendo saliva. Demonios, si que detestaba eso. Pero aunque Milo fuera el culpable, le agradaba mucho, de hecho era como su compinche de fiestas.

No era que Kanon fuera un gran borracho o un gran fiestero, de hecho, ese era Milo, y al conocer a Kanon le mostró el maravilloso mundo de la desconexión a los deberes del estudiante.

Y como Kanon no era un experto bebedor, era alguien que se embriagaba con cierta facilidad, y realmente era un buen bebedor, ya que todo lo que probaba, pasaba por su garganta con un grito avasallador, como de victoria. Y era divertido.

En varias ocasiones le había insistido a Radamanthys que fueran juntos, le daba ansiedad presentar a su dichoso novio del cual siempre hablaba, pero eso nunca pudo ser. Así que Kanon se resignó, y disfrutó del momento.

Y como cada inicio de vacaciones, se juntaban en la casa e Afrodita a hacer la respectiva fiesta. Y el problema radicaba en que Death Mask, se hizo el desaparecido; el encargado de abastecer a todos de alcohol, no quiso llegar, probablemente porque se había peleado con Afrodita, quien no le dio importancia y comenzó a recolectar dinero para embriagarse y olvidarse de ese hombre.

- Bueno Milo, vamos en busca cerveza – Kanon le pasó su brazo por atrás de la cabeza, acercándolo insistentemente.

- Si ya tenemos el dinero, para qué esperar más – respondió el gesto atrapando la cintura del más alto.

Se subieron al carro de Milo, y después de dar un millón de vueltas, hablar mucho sobre sexo y la ausencia de sus respectivos novios, llegaron nuevamente a la casa de Afrodita, con 8 litros de la cerveza más barata que tenían.

Mientras unos se encontraban cantando en el karaoke, otros se encontraban en la cocina horneando panquecitos espaciales.

- ¡Llegó la cerveza! – exclamó con gran felicidad Milo con dos botellas en cada mano. Y sin esperar largo tiempo, las botellas fueron abiertas y comenzaron a tomar como si no hubiera mañana.

- Les avisaré a los del Karaoke – anuncia Shura, quien realmente sólo disfrutaba la compañía debido a que no gustaba de ninguna clase de alcohol pero se divertía mucho con sus amigos.

- ¡NO! – pero recibió una negativa por parte de todos.

- Esta bien… no lo hare – y regresa a su lugar tomando el fresco de naranja que Afrodita le preparó con tanto empeño y seducción.

Parados en la cocina, sin que ello importara, tomaban y reían de sus propias incongruencias. Aunque realmente todos estaban en un estado normal todavía. Mientras que Kanon ya demostraba unas mejillas sonrojadas y unas grandes carcajadas por cualquier cosa.

Cuando el horno ya tenía preparados los benditos panquecitos, Milo decidió que era tiempo de irse; y como le había prometido a Kanon, lo iría a dejar cerca de su casa.

- Kanon, ya no tomes más, por favor – Milo le quitó el vaso de las manos, y se lo tomó de un trago.

- ¡Oshe! ¡Esho esh míoooo! – se abalanzó sobre Milo, sólo para que éste lo sostuviera con fuerza para no botarlo, y caer en el intento.

- Kanon, ya estás muy borracho… creo que te tendré que dejar a tu casa – resopló de mala gana – Vámonos, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – anuncia intentando ponerlo de pie.

- Em, Milo – llamó su atención Shura - ¿Puedes dejarme en el camino? –

- Claro – pensó por un momento viendo a Kanon, quien intentaba robarle a Dokho los valiosos panquecitos – de hecho, creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda con Kanon… bien, despídete – se acercó al ebrio y lo jaló de la camisa, disminuyendo sus posibilidades de probar el pan de hierba.

Kanon se despidió efusivamente de casi todos sus amigos, quería subir al segundo nivel pero Shura se lo impidió. Pero afuera, se encontraba Aioria con Marin, y era una buena oportunidad para arruinarle la cita a la tan odiosa Marin. Así que impulsivamente abrazó a Aioria, restregándole el cuerpo a su antojo, sin que el atacado pudiera hacer algo al respecto, más que sonrojarse y ponerse muy nervioso.

- Ya Kanon, tranquilo… - le decía con toda inseguridad el pobre acosado.

- Ven aquí – Shura lo sostuvo, y Kanon se aferró inmediatamente a él.

- Oh Shura, estás tan bueno – paseaba sus manos por el abdomen, de hecho, iban bajando.

- Hey, hey, alto ahí – Le dijo con firmeza a la vez que lo encerró en un abrazo en el cual no pudiera moverse, o caerse.

Se subieron al carro después de los actos del ebrio Kanon, quien iba como copiloto "Por si tu cuerpo desecha el alcohol" como le amenazo Milo. En el recorrido, cuando Milo colocaba la mano en la palanca para cambiar veloc

idades, Kanon colocaba su mano encima de la de Milo, diciendo bromas que no le entendían muy bien.

Poco a poco, con la gracia de un borracho, la mano de Kanon llegó a la pierna de Milo, al muslo, al…

- "oh demonios, qué hago aquí" Milo, estamos cerca de la parada del autobús, déjame por acá – Shura interrumpió la mente de Milo, quien logró a asentir y se estacionó mal a orilla de la carretera. Shura se despidió y Kanon lo abrazó, tocándole el trasero antes de que se retirara.

- ¿Sabes el camino a tu casa? – cuestionó Milo, quien nunca había ido a la casa de Kanon.

- Claro que sí, yo te guio – Las manos de Kanon eran tan grandes, y calientes, sobre su muslo, sobre su…

Continuaron con el camino, pero las fricciones causadas por el borracho era demasiado. Tuvo que detener el automóvil.

- Kanon, ya basta… - sostuvo su muñeca, pero no la retiró.

- Vamos Milo, dejémonos de indirectas. Hoy te me pegaste por atrás y me bailaste… -

- Pero… no, era el momento, yo… - un dedo se posó en sus labios.

- Shh… no es nada malo… - y sin esperar respuesta del un año más joven, se abalanzó por sus labios, aquellos deliciosos labios.

Milo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kanon, pero no hizo ningún otro ademán, aceptando el húmedo contacto, con sus ojos medio cerrados, aspirando el gran aroma de cerveza emanar del cuerpo ajeno, y caricias recibidas en sus caderas y parte de sus glúteos.

Kanon se separó abruptamente, y se quedó respirando agitadamente.

- Oh, demonios, tus labios son tan ricos que me marearon –

- Kanon, no fueron mis labios, es porque estas borracho – lo dice apenas en un susurro. – y… no vuelvas a hacer eso… tengo novio, ¿recuerdas? -

- ¿Qué? ¿Ese tieso de Camus? A puesto a que yo soy mucho mejor que él… - empujo a Milo, en un vano intento de acostarlo lo más posible. Abriéndole la bragueta y encontrando el tesoro que buscaba.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? – exclamó Milo, sin detenerlo.

- Vaya Milo, sí que eres grande… - se relamió los labios – voy a hacer que te olvides de Camus – y comenzó a lamer delicadamente la punta del pene erecto de Milo. Bueno, tal vez no con delicadeza, pero sí con dedicación. En su vida, sólo había existido un pene rodeado de bellos rubios, ahora, estaba aprovechando de esta invaluable oportunidad de probar otro, y eso le excitaba.

Con sus labios acariciaba el miembro de Milo, provocándole ligeros ataques de gemidos. Succionaba de vez en cuando, sólo en la punta, encantándole todos los sonidos resultantes de sus acciones.

En el momento que metió todo el pene en su boca, Milo no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido sonoro para los vecinos, más si la ventana estaba un poco abierta.

Kanon se esforzaba en su labor, tomando aire (aprovechando a soplar) de vez en cuando, sintiéndose mareado pero continuando con el disfrute.

Sosteniendo la base del pene, continuó succionando de manera constante, sintiendo que Milo ya venía, y ya venía, y ya venía y… se venía en su boca en conjunto a alaridos y demás sonidos roncos que podría producir su garganta.

Kanon se sentó en su asiento, con Milo enfrente, quien lo observaba como jugueteaba y saboreaba el sabor de su semen, y esa imagen lo volvía loco.

Pero estaba muy cansado; aunque no había tomado mucho, la semana había sido dura, y le tocaba trabajar al día siguiente. Además del pequeño detalle que alguien le acababa de dar una buena mamada, y si se ponía a pensar, sí que se había olvidado de Camus, y ahora que lo recordaba, era la mejor mamada que le habían dado, y él, al igual que Kanon, sólo conocía un pene (aunque nadie le creería).

- Kanon, eso fue… fantástico – se empezó a acomodar la ropa.

- mmm… te lo dije – se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, para luego lamer los restos de semen – y tú tienes, un sabor delicioso. – con su mirada borrosa, se termina de lamer el dedo más largo, causando un sonrojo más notorio en Milo.

- Eh… - se puso nervioso – bien, ¿dónde queda tu casa? – arrancó el carro.

- Am, a ver… ¿dónde estamos? – bajó la ventana de su lado para echar un vistazo – oh! ¡Aquí es! – y dicho eso, agarró su mochila y antes de salir, le dio un gran abrazo. – Gracias Milo, eres un buen amigo, ¡el mejor! – y Milo sólo se dejó abrazar.

Kanon, con cierta dificultad bajó del carro y al cerrar la puerta, se recostó en ella, para acerce una señal de "Llámame" a la vez que su lengua marcaba sus mejillas por dentro, algo que simulaba ser pues… lo que acaba de hacer.

Milo se quedó observándolo hasta que, con dificultad, introduce las llaves y entra a su casa. Milo suspira y sigue su camino hacia casa, un poco desconcertado, pero descargado.

-o-o-o-o-o

No era tan noche, pero ninguna luz estaba encendida en la casa. Por lo que enciende el primer interruptor que sus dedos encuentran, para tener menor posibilidad de caer por algún objeto. Se dirigía hacia la cama matrimonial que compartía con su novio de hace 7 años, cuando el sonido de hielos chocando con un vaso de vidrio lo distrajo.

- ah, Rada… me asustaste – distinguió Kanon recostado de la pared, en su vano intento de no parecer muy borracho.

- ¿Disfrutaste tu fiesta? – su mirada era penetrante, pero parecía no causarle efecto.

- Si, si, si… estuvo todo muy genial – se le quedó viendo por un tiempo, dándose cuenta que no iba a haber nada más, un saludo personal o algo por el estilo – bien, iré a dormir. –

- ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo en el carro? -

- ¿Qué carro? –

- Del que bajaste –

- Aaaaah… ese carro… si, mira, Milo me vino a dejar y… -

- Milo… -

- Si, Milo… él estaba ahí y Shura y los buses ya no pasan a esta hora entonces Afrodita le estaba tirando los perros a Shura – aquello tenía un sentido totalmente desordenado, pero no fue con intención.

- No sé quién es Milo, pero, ¿Estás seguro que no le estas tirando los perros? –

- ¿Ah? –

- Estuviste mucho tiempo en el carro… -

- Si, Rada, por si no me miras, me estoy ebrio – y de hecho, la "complicada" plática le causaba más mareo.

- Kanon… - se acercó acorralándolo contra la pared – No habrá nadie más que yo entre tus piernas, ¿me oíste? – y selló su amenaza con un beso furioso. Sostenía con posesión la cintura de Kanon, con lo cual evitó que se desplomara.

– Y tampoco estarás en las piernas de alguien más – lo levantó para colocarlo en la mesa, entregándose a su instinto animal, tomando lo que era suyo, sin que nadie se quejara, al contrario.

-o-o-o-o-o

Kanon despertó a la mañana siguiente con la alarma. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y se vio al espejo.

- Mmm… parece ser que mi rostro está más suave, ¿qué será? – se frotaba las mejillas y la barbilla con sus manos, inspeccionando y sonriendo ampliamente. Con toda la conciencia de estar recibiendo una mirada asesina desde la cama.

- Cállate, estás de goma – le ordena el rubio desnudo de la cama. – Y fuertemente adolorido – sonríe maliciosamente.

- A mí no me dan esas cosas, yo soy un buen bebedor – presume, y realmente, no tenía ningún indicio de haber tomado en exceso la noche anterior.

- Un borracho, es lo que eres – se volvió a acomodar en la cama con el fin de volver a dormir un poco más. – Un perro borracho. –

**-o-o-o-o Fin –o-o-o-o-**


End file.
